A good deed
by T1gerCat
Summary: A quick drink was all it took to inspire the Original Hybrid go do a good deed. Her dark brown trusting eyes had nothing to do with it. *Standalone but can be taken as an outtake from 'Hybrids'*
1. Chapter 1

**A Good Deed**

Klaus no-last-name finished his drink and threw the body away. He'd stopped by in Seattle to turn a pack of wolves into hybrids and decided to stay some more time there in a nearby teeny wincy town. The locals tasted strangely good, he made a mental note to come back.

"Must be something in the water"

His sense of smell told him there were about three or four werewolves nearby but it wasn't a full moon. He decided to follow. He'd always been curious. He ran after the kiddie wolves (frankly they couldn't have been more that ten or twelve year olds) and found himself in the woods.

A battle was going on. An army of wolves (that were transformed even though it was not a full moon) were battling some sort of sparkly people. Neither smelled as they should be smelling. The wolves smelled like rotten wolf balls and the sparklies smelled like burnt sugar. There was a single human scent. Jumping from tree top to tree top (to avoid stepping i the fresh snow) he reached a rather large clearing, at a camp, where a lone tent stood. One kiddie wolf stood in front of it protecting it.

He made himself comfortable on the tree sitting on a thick branch and watched fascinated as a sparkly woman with no heartbeat and fiery red hair fought against a copper head male one. Nearby a blond male sparkly fought against the sandy kiddie wolf. A human girl, not older than eighteen was pressed against some rocks her slow human eyes trying to watch both fights.

Klaus almost wished he had popcorn.

Then what he never expected to see in a supernatural fight happened. the human girl grabbed rock and cut herself. Fresh from the source blood was flowing down her pale arm making everything and everyone freeze around her. The wolf grabbed the chance and attacked both redhead woman and blond dude. The copperhead guy however ran to the girl. He snarled loudly and pushed her back making the girl's head hit the rocks loudly. Klaus sat up watchign the guy tear the girl's top and at the sight of her modest white bra a memory hit him hard.

_Flashback_

Suddenly he was back at Chicago. It was the roaring 20's and it was only a couple days since he had compelled Stefan to forget he ever knew him. He and his sister Rebekah were running from they father who was nearing on them. He had sent Rebekah to make sure their car gets stolen but it was getting dark and she wasn't back yet. He had gone after her and found her battling two men who were dead set on raping her. One of them held her hands behind her back while the other one tore at her clothes, her white bra visible. He looked into his sister's terrified brown eyes.

_End flashback_

His eyes traveled from the white bra to the girls wide open terrified brown eyes. Without even thinking he jumped down the tree and ran to the campsite. He grabbed the copperhead guy by the hair and threw him at the other two sparklies hitting them straight with a strike. All three sparklies went down enabling the wolf to start tearing parts.

He looked back at the girl.

"thank you"

a high soprano voice whispered to him and the girl lost her senses collapsing in his arms. Gently he lifted her in his arms bridal style and without looking behind him he ran out of the woods following her scent as it got stronger to a forest trail, the road, crossed the small city and reached a small offwhite two story house. He knocked on the door and almost immediately a middle aged man answered it.

"Is she yours?"

he asked the frantic man in the police uniform who nodded and hastened to invite him in.

"Put her here on the couch"

he complied to the man as if he'd been compelled to do so and laid the girl on the couch

"who are you?"

the man asked him

"Klaus"

he said in his thick British accent

"Charlie Swan. What did you do to my daughter?"

the man, Charlie, asked him sharply.

"My car broke down and I was looking for gas station. I saw a guy attacking her and stepped in. She told me this address before collapsing"

the man had a few more questions before he let him leave.

"I did my good deed for the day"

Klaus mused as he closed the door of he house and walked away.


	2. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
